Photo kiosks where users can take pictures of themselves and print them out known since the 1800s. The camera in a typical photo kiosk is triggered after a count-down timer or following an alert, such as a beep or tone. The camera shutter is not triggered at the precise moment chosen by the user. Moreover, once the photo is taken, sharing photos captured at photo kiosks is cumbersome. Photo booths where the picture can be printed are known, but users now desire to share photos electronically though the Internet.